


metamorphosis

by AbandonedWorld



Series: Sing in the Lifeboats [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rating: NC17, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedWorld/pseuds/AbandonedWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-beach divorce. One year on. Erik visits Charles in the dead of night. Emotionally charged sex and more than one format of reunion for Charles and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metamorphosis

Cool metal bound itself around his provoked wrists, levitating the body and pressing it taut against the very rails of his own, _unbelievably_ sturdy bedroom set. It had always been a hideaway he felt secure within - comfortable, safe. Up until this very moment, he hadn't given much thought to the iron posts that were once the composition of his sleeping quarters. And yet here they were, capable of a metamorphosis that encompassed his person - but Charles' wasn't fearful, nor biting back the urge to use his mind in swift retaliation.

"Don't fight against me, Charles," a smooth, solid voice whispered, the man's face hidden beneath darkened shadows of nightfall. The German sat comfortably in _his_ chair and watched as the bound mind reader fought to free himself. Futile. Charles's useless legs dangled below the aching weight of his upper body as it worked to undo the metal - his permanent injury did nothing save for weighing him down.

"Erik, what in god's name are you up to? I _was_ sleeping quite lovely. Well, go on, what do you want with us?" Charles' tone was apprehensive, perhaps even slightly annoyed, yet unabashedly... _un_ afraid. He felt exposed, dangerously exploited but very, very...enthralled. Intrigue, interest. It was all present in this game of thrones they were playing - would forever play - but Charles was no longer the man Erik had once known. At least, not in _that_ particular aspect.

"You look absolutely stunning, Charles. The moon is lighting all those hidden truths you bury so deep within yourself. Perfection, yes, you are stunning perfection, Charles Xavier."

Erik was amusing himself with brazen use of his mutant abilities and a telling voice. His words were heavy with affection and admiration floating contentedly on Erik's visible surface - thank _god_ for that. Charles knew he wouldn't have the patience or tolerance of being ridiculed for his - _this_ \- condition. It would be cruel of Erik to do so; an unusual punishment that Xavier had no way to defend himself against. It was a familiar fear that crippled Charles over these long, slow-moving months - a fear he would have knowingly given into, had Erik wished to humiliate him.

It would have broken the telepath.

"I notice you're wearing that god awful helmet tonight, my friend." Charles spoke as though Erik hadn't been the one to have paralyzed him...as if the metal-bender hadn't taken away a freedom he'd expected to grow old - to wither away with. As if he weren't trapped in his own bedroom. Charles spoke with confidence and understanding. Respect, even.

"If my plans go accordingly, perhaps I'll _consider_ removing it." Erik's fingers twitched slightly, moving another rail of iron to wind its way fluidly around Charles' torso, noticing that the professor needed additional support. It wasn't an act of pity, surely it wasn't, rather it was something of a simplistic nature Erik had done to refuse harm or that sting of humiliation his friend had been so mindful of.

 _His lover._

"Why have you come to me tonight, Erik? It's been nearly a year since... Of course, I'd have thought you'd all but forgotten of me by now, _Magneto_." Charles swallowed the three hundred and sixty-five days worth of shame and arrogance and felt only elation and exuberance at seeing _the_ Erik Lehnsherr in the flesh. He had kept mental tabs on those few whom had become members of Erik's Brotherhood as best as he could, but Erik himself had always eluded him. _The master of his former master._

"Isn't it obvious, Professor X?" Erik asked, finally standing and moving murderously slow in Charles' direction. His eyes bored chasms into the brilliant creature pinned against the rails, lifted _just so_ in a way that allowed Erik to see a hint of his waist - that delicious warm skin - on a man he had once been so utterly taken with. A man he _was_ still so utterly taken aback with. Flashes of their trysts danced along the lines of his fiery focused vision, and Erik mouthed _that grin_ as he sat himself down on the large mattress. He was mere inches from the dangling, immobile half of Charles Xavier now, and his heart retracted any resemblances of rhythm or routine.

"It is _not_ quite as obvious anymore, Erik," Charles replied, his eyes dropping painfully fast to focus on thin blue stripes running north to south of his flannel pajama bottoms. He hadn't thought...hadn't considered that upon hearing his legs were as good as gone those many, many moons ago. "You know Charles, it is _exactly_ one year ago today, as a matter of fact. Did you wish to remember or forget that unfortunate truth? Did you think I'd be the sort that abandons memories, especially ones of you?" Erik's eyes locked on Xavier's, searching for his tell, but finding - _seeing_ \- only vast lines of struggle and torment of which Charles had beaten into himself since Erik's exile.

"I hadn't forgotten, my friend." Charles' eyes were gone, lost to a resurrection that had never shown. Erik's own expressions were nostalgic, introverted but he hadn't slipped into Charles' room to reminisce the hellish times of old. Lifting Charles' chin up, his long finger was tender and light against the pale flesh, but poised with dedicated purpose. "Look at me, Charles," Erik spoke firmly. Charles' throat contracted again - a signal recognized as easily as the flow of air that filled their tight lungs - the great professor was embarrassed...was shying away from affection.

 _"Look at me Charles."_ Erik reiterated, voice deadly serious now. Charles' cerulean eyes, at last, lifted to meet the gaze of the man who's thoughts - who's _inner_ tones - he would have murdered to hear once more. "Let me make you _feel_ again tonight, Charles. I can, you _know_ that I can." Erik was certain, was ready and willing, but more importantly, he _wanted_ it like he had all those nights before; he _wanted_ Charles. Still.

"Oh Erik...so much has changed... _things_ have gone seemingly awry this past year. Please, let _me_...touch you..?" Charles' questioning words drifted calmly into serenity, a laziness now weighing down the lids on his lustful eyes. Erik smiled and laughed, astonished that Charles would even desire to please _him_ \- after all that he had done - and that was reason enough for Erik to move this night onward.

Crawling towards the man still hanging - rather skillfully - on his deadened knees, Erik's hands reached out and ran slowly up the atrophying muscles of what were once two incredibly strong Charles Xavier-legs. A hurt fell into him then, but Erik deceived it as quickly as it had come to him; _not tonight, absolutely_ not _tonight._

"I...I can't...feel that... Oh GodErik, I can't feel you..." Charles exhaled, his head moving up and leaning back, his shame and sorrow too great, too overwhelming to stare at the man who had made him into what he was today. "Charles, look down on me, please?" Erik asked, his hands stopping inches from Xavier's groin. His fingers tingled with the metal that was so near to him, and he wanted to let his control slip - if only for one thunderous moment. Let control slip through his magnetic hands and bring Charles back, back _into_ him where he rightfully belonged.

The grinding sounds of the metal loops tied around Charles' wrists echoed against the walls surrounding their breathless bodies. Erik tightened his hold on Xavier, eliciting a delicious sound of pain and tangible fire that moved fluidly together, as he watched Charles' eyes - now dangerously focused on his own. Erik knew the mind reader wanted nothing more than entry to his thoughts, to become one with his _energy,_ as the pure genius had once defined it. Perhaps later, yes, _perhaps_ much later in the evening.

Erik's fingers drifted to the hardening bulge, feeling its length through the fabric of Charles' soft pants, while his abled body hoisted itself onto two working knees. Now he face to face with Charles. "You will _feel me_ tonight, my old friend. I have no doubt you'll enjoy this as much as I," Erik said, his breath hot and sweet and short and soothing; Charles was dizzy, head spinning and chaotic moans of pleasure he was silently dying for. "Your lips, Charles, your red _red_ lips are incredibly luring. I don't know if I've ever admitted to that before..." Erik allowed his words to fade as two fingertips traced the chapped lines of Charles' mouth, ruby lips parting at once for Erik's magnetic touch.

One finger slid into Charles' mouth slowly, and Erik couldn't help the grunt that born its way from his depths; the sensation of Xavier's tongue rolling, sucking, and teasing at his heated skin drove his nerve endings into a blistered frenzy. His eyes clamped shut as he reveled in the feeling of Charles' only available option of satiation in a moment of purity and universal reunion. His finger was still locked between Charles' lips when Erik gave in and crushed his mouth over his former lovers; the urgency was maddening, blinding and terrifying.

It was but one release in a series of many that would soon follow.

Erik moved on, his hands cupping and baring the weight of Charles' entire body by placing himself firmly against the telepath; by lifting his ass up, he was able to tilt Charles onto his own erection, now begging for an immediate acquaintance. A friend - a lover like Charles was far beyond comprehension and to allow yourself such wonderment was to bring the entire universe _into_ you, into your soul. Yet it was _easy_ and yet Erik had taken an entire year to return to this very moment in space and time.

Their bodies joined, but not wholly, and this brought Charles to feel threads of limitation, and the removal of their clothes, their inhibitions and their regrets were now his only operatives. "Lose it all, my friend, abandon those lost days with me, here, tonight." Erik smiled at Charles' words without physically having seen the man speak them and relinquished himself completely. Rolling back onto his heels to slowly remove the heavy weight of his attire, Erik left behind all those ugly traces of doubt. The buttons of his long coat and the shirts contained therein were constructed of metal, so his hands remained attentive to Charles' unmoving thighs. Touching, stroking, and _feeling_ a man he had done so many wrongs to in such a dreadfully small amount of time.

Erik's clothes hung loosely open on his front, shadows glimmering with the smooth, lean chest that lay hidden, now laying victim to the glare of a wintry moon as it lit their journey. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, Erik. Please, allow me to _see you_..." Charles was begging to see Erik's naked form entirely, very ready and willing to pay however high a price was required. "Release me...release me so I can _explore_ you with my own hands, Erik?"

Begging.

"No, I will not." Erik said, slipping the last remnants of his clothes onto the thick Persian rug lying underneath Charles' bed. _Twitch._ The bindings tightened, nearly breaking the skin on Xavier's hands, and he could do nothing but bite back the waves of pain as they washed through him. "Then _touch_ me, Erik. Bloody _hell, just touch me._ "

Demanding. _That's more appropriate, now._

Erik sat nude and ready, kneeling, hands once again caressing Charles' legs, wantonly. He couldn't seem to acquaint himself enough with those motionless limbs, afraid of forgetting what he had done entirely. The magnetic enemy was aching to be inside of Charles, but shame clouded his desires in doing such things with the state in which his friend was currently living. The state of which his was solely responsible for.

Erik focused on the present, both forgoing the past and fighting the future as he slipped his hands under the hem of Charles' thick, elastic waistband. His teeth gnawed against his bottom lip as Erik closed his eyes and eased the fabric down, down slowly until he reached Charles' awkwardly bent knees. "My god are you a sight. I'd forgotten...I'd...Charles can you..."

Rambling. _Unbecoming of you._

Erik's mind was awash with desire and firing with the heat of a thousand suns. He felt alive and a freedom he only experienced when in Charles' presence.

"Erik, my friend, I beg of you...touch me. Take that god forsaken helmet off and then _touch me._ I...I'll be able to feel through _you,_ " Charles pleaded, nodding towards Erik's head, indicting use of his mind. Erik ignored Charles' request and instead found his hand winding itself around his friend's hardness, touching the silky skin of the head and the sticky wet pre-cum that was slowly coming from within. He weighed the options in removing his mental barrier - thought of his Brotherhood and the many consequences this could mean for the remainder of his days - but Erik knew the truth. Somehow he _knew_ Charles wouldn't obliterate or attempt to alter his consciousness in any way, especially not _now._

"My...friend, if I...if I do this, I'm doing it for _you_ , and I wish for you to always remember that." Erik was secure now and comfortable with the idea of a connective-consciousness reunion, but wanted to delay this as long as he possibly could. It was, after all, only _one_ year since their deadly beach break-up and he wasn't prepared for the rush of Charles' head coming into his own. Wasn't _mentally_ ready.

"Allow me, yes? Allow me to feel you, to kiss you, to show you who I am now, before I permit you back in here," Erik said, touching the tip of his finger to the soft padding of his temple. Erik knelt himself once again, his body eye level with Xavier, their hot skin merely inches away from each others, yet their minds were worlds apart. Perhaps even universes apart.

"I want to taste you, Charles. I _want_...no, I'm _going_ to taste every part of you tonight," Erik said, his lips rounding over an erect nipple on Charles' shaking chest. Xavier hadn't had a moments notice to protest, nor would he dare. Erik's teeth bit lightly into the sensitive flesh, tongue making circles in a haphazard pattern. "Mmm...exquisite...and...just as I remember," Erik stuttered out, hands gripping Charles' ribcage tightly, fingers now running up, now down the length of Xavier's salty skin. He wrapped his fingers around the taut arms of Charles, as he was still bound against the bars behind him, and their hands came together; ten fingers holding on as if the fate of the world rested on _this_ moment.

White knuckles.

"Oh god, kiss me Erik," Charles whispered onto Erik's helmet as his enemy's head laid rest against his own trembling lips. Erik obliged, moving to face the man he had never wanted to run away from. Had he not been forced...

"Off, Erik, take it _off_. For me. For _me,_ it's _me_ , Erik. It's _Charles_..." The professor went on, his words coming out in a long string of begs and demands. Arrogance. _Charles Xavier and your fucking arrogance._ "I promise, m'love, I _promise_ ," Charles went on, as if he had somehow heard Erik's teasing thoughts through the shield lying over that hidden mind.

Erik stood then, his feet wobbling on the soft cushioned mattress beneath his naked feet. "I'm going to fuck you tonight, Charles. If I take this off, you're _permitting_ me to fuck you, my friend." Strong, assertive, brash and truthful. Charles nearly came right then - the passion in Erik's voice was incredible - but rather settled on a resolute nod as he looked down on himself; his dick standing tall, readied and waiting, all without a single goddamned, _actual_ sensation. At least he still had that.

Charles watched Erik's body fall onto its knees and crawl back towards his own, still bound and restrained - still writhing with pain and yet willing to give its all. Inches apart again. "I've missed you, Erik," Charles said, his eyes flickering from right to left in an attempt to see all of Erik in one fell swoop. "I've...yes, I've..." Erik began but stopped short as his hands slipped under the cool metal of the decorative facade of his mind-blocking helmet. He was _ready_ now.

Their eyes sought refuge within one another, awaiting the rush they knew would befall them.

And then it happened.

Erik removed the void from off of his head and in that newly born moment, their bodies violently exploded from the return of a connection severed so long ago. Every universe, every black hole, every solar system, every infinite possibility of superlative admiration and cosmic gravitational drive, every pulsar - every pulse - had shattered, absolutely incomparable in that very moment. Charles' mind became one with Erik Lehnsherr's, and he had nearly succumbed to the overwhelm it had brought to him.

"My...my _go....d_ ," Charles mumbled, his forehead crushed against Erik's, who's eyes were tightly shut, feeling the rise and fall of raging waves as they rolled through each of his nerve endings. His head, his heart, his body, hell even his feet were alight with this beautiful gift Charles had been given, and Erik wondered how he had ever walked out on him. How had he ever _hurt_ him so horribly after Charles had given his...given _this_ to share in. How _could he have just left him? Left him alone during the worst days of his life._

"Come back, Erik. Come back to _this_. I...I don't desire to revisit our bitter memories anymore than you, but your mind is raping me of _your_ strength and I need you _now_. I need you here with me," Charles said, smiling generously at the guilt-stricken man that was kneeling shakily between his legs.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Erik spoke, his voice weak and fearful.

"I already have, Erik. Three hundred and sixty-five days ago." Charles smile grew, his teeth bright and honest, reflecting a happiness that was welcomely reborn in those very seconds.

Erik nearly crumbled, his thighs unsteady and wavering from the weight having been lifted off of his brand new, guiltless shoulders. "Oh god Charles, oh god..." Erik whispered, gathering himself and reaching out to feel Charles once again, his body more ready than he had ever been - with anyone.

 _Erik, look at me.  
Good, good.  
Please, fuck me.  
Yes, I want you to.  
Touch all those places I can feel and kiss me as if you had never left.  
Heaven knows I wished you would have stayed with me.  
Let me feel again.  
Allow me to feel through you._

Charles had said every word without his lips opening or voice resonating with the vibrations of his ordering words. _Arrogant bastard_. "I heard that," Charles quipped, winking lightheartedly and shifting slightly to lift his upper body higher, higher still.

"Tighter. Make these tighter," Charles bargained, his eyes locking on Erik's arching eyebrows as they rose to meet his lover's request. _Twitch._ The metal wrapped itself tighter around Charles' wrists and chest, ripping thin slices of sensitive skin beneath the twisted motions. He felt the air being pushed from his lungs as he stared down at Erik, knowing how much the magnetism was affecting both of them. Charles enjoyed giving Erik physical power over him, always had, and nothing had changed in respects to these secretive trysts.

The pain was delicious and satiating and was needed beyond any words Charles could have chosen to say. He watched Erik as Erik watched the streaks of lightly colored red slither down his arms, the earth's gravity drawing his blood down the lengths of his body. It wasn't repulsive or disturbing, but rather it was deliciously wicked and unique to them. _You and you only, Erik, can make me beg, bleed and resign myself fully to these games we play. You and you only, Erik._

Erik grunted a seductive reply and smiled, genuine and unbidden to the words that echoed throughout the corners of his mind.

"Fuck me. Erik, _fuck_ me," Charles said, hands and nails digging into the iron spirals that held him from touching the only person he had longed so desperately for. Erik's smile was impatient and unpredictable in its everyday nature, and this moment was no different than the many others he had flashed Charles admittance to. But the radiance was near blinding level and Charles couldn't resist his mind projecting an image of his friend's mouth, full of his throbbing, unfeeling cock and greedily hungry for it. Licking, lapping, tasting and working vigorously hard for more. More of everything Charles had kept buried alive within in him for so long.

"Is that what you want, Charles? You want my mouth? You want my tongue around your cock? You want my hands...you want me to touch those deliciously swollen balls?" Erik didn't wait for an answer, but sat down and slipped his legs around Charles' knees. He brought the man closer and with familiar fingers, he teased between the crack of Xavier's ass and the rising slope just above his thighs. He looked up at the Christ-like Charles, wonderment there at the image of a bound genius, arms outstretched, blood dripping lightly from small wounds, and Erik gave in. _This_ was his redemption.

Lehnsherr's tongue licked at the small slit of Xavier's hardened member, tasting the salty drops of pre-cum as they slithered out. He sucked gently on the pink head, his mouth wrapping itself around this beauty, and it was then the silence of the room sunk within Erik's mind.

Erik realized he hadn't heard a single delectable sigh or moan of pleasure and looking up, his eyes connected to Charles and he understood. "Forgive me, my friend, I had forgotten in the arousal of things..." Erik mumbled, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. There had been only affection in Charles' glassy eyes rather than the shame Erik had found earlier, and it was then, in that moment, he knew he owed unending awe and gratitude. Charles had released the blame from Erik and fought hard to have that truth remain both in tact and a firm standing between them. And now Erik was going to take that freedom and show Charles how they both so desperately needed one another to fully complete such a leap of faith.

But then again.

How Charles had wished he could feel those old twists and turns as they spun dizzily inside of his testicles from the heights Erik could bestow upon them. How he could have killed a man in this instant if only to _feel_ Erik's hands as they touched and cupped his ass. How he wished he had the power to restrain Erik with the use of his hands, exploring, _standing_ , rocking with hips strong and able as he willed his lover to an infinite climax with his mind.

"Read my thoughts Charles, read and you'll feel," Erik said, reaching up with one hand to grasp the back of Charles' neck, fingers pulling at the wavy brown hair. Erik's hand moved its way to rest over Charles' mouth, closing that delicious hole around two fingertips that slid easily between professor X's smooth, aching lips. Erik's mind opened completely as he projected images and became the messenger of literal _feeling_ floating out into the connection he shared with Charles.

Charles gasped, his lungs shutting down and refusing the sweet, hot air that longed to fill him up. It was all too much. It wasn't hardly _enough_.

He _felt_ the very body he'd been missing through the touches Erik was showing him. He _felt_ his sweat and tasted the saline of own skin. His cock had never _felt_ more a part of him than it had in this moment. And it was all Erik. It was Erik's fiery touch and his rough tongue tasting him. It was Erik's hand that was stroking the length of his hardened center. It was all Erik and he...well, he wanted more.

"I need to feel you inside of me, Erik." Charles whispered those words, his voice light and airy, yet directive and precise. He licked at his dry lips, squeezed the palm of his hands around the cool metal that was driven harder into his broken skin and lifted his body with the strength of two men. Charles moved himself so that he now rested on Erik's legs, begging the man, with the use of telepathy, to loop his deadened limbs around that small, iron-like waist.

 _Bring me closer.  
Yes, yes that's exactly right._

Erik didn't hesitate. Grabbing the full weight of both of Charles' legs, he shifted himself to rest their cocks together, two long, very erect, very ready men that were suffering from pained non-release. The moment this took place - that their stretched skin reunited - it felt as though Charles had inadvertently put a stopper on time. The professor sensed as though his mental reach had circled the globe in one fateful visit and returned to lay claim here, with Erik, with him.

"Oh _g...od_..." Erik moaned, his teeth clenched with the power that Charles placed within him. His hands snaked their way back up Charles' body, rounding the smooth curvature of his butt, the small of his dimpled back, moving past the scarred tissue, uneven from where he extracted the smashed bullet fragment twelve months ago, up along the malfunctioning spine that was still somehow strong and resolute, past the back of Charles throat, up more now, _yes_ , into the thick hair that was now sweaty from adrenaline and raw instinct. Erik gave Charles every emotion that riddled his lean, tight body so that he would know, without question, the exact feelings as they rushed through him.

"You're...b-beau... _tiful_..." Erik said, stuttering, his eyes closing upon themselves as he slipped two fingers deep within Charles' asshole, unannounced but silently welcome. He had used Charles' own saliva as a lubricant, readying the man for what they both needed so desperately. Erik felt the instinctive clench of muscle around his fingers and smiled up at Charles, then watched as his mate mentally took on the sensations mere seconds after they had stormed inside him.

"Bloody _fuuucking_..." Charles stammered out, his heart facing furiously. He looked down at their union, seeing Erik vividly and excitedly watching the motions he made with his right hand. Charles stared at the veins on Erik's forearms as they strained from the efforts of his rocking fingers, of which were now fucking his asshole steadily, and he couldn't help the gasps of pleasure that escaped. Erik's thoughts were awash with sensory explosions but with depths of desperation and sexual frustration. It was then Charles knew Erik hadn't been with anyone since him - neither had he for dreadfully _obvious_ reasons - but Charles found solace in those meandering thoughts nonetheless.

"Love this...dizzying...so alive...Erik." Erik kept on in his movements as he listened to Charles babble on. His one hand and skilled fingers had filled the inside of Charles while his other kept a tight hold over one of Xavier's forgotten legs. _He_ liked touching him, always aware of that one-sided disability but wasn't disturbed or sickened by a man left crippled from a terrible accident. No, Erik was elated Charles was _still_ Charles and yet so very altered from the man he had once known before. Lehnsherr happily held his friends lifeless weight, and it was as simple as breathing, as easy as sharing his thoughts with a man he _lov-._

"You're mind is quite busy, my friend," Charles spoke, his eyes reopening and focusing on Erik's. Their stares were intensifying and both knew _the moment_ was near for them.

 _Waited for this. Waited for you for so long._

Two fingers slid fluidly out from within that ever-so-stretched hole at the split of Charles' body, but didn't stray too far from that rediscovered, explorative location.

Erik leaned up, the tips of their noses now touching, and waited as silence engulfed their surroundings - as a deafening hum moved to fill their ears. It was time. It was _beyond_ the time. Erik's lips brushed against Charles' as his hands wound themselves past the bindings to hold onto the remains of control; now they awaited the inevitable rush that would burn dangerously hot between them.

Erik held onto that empowerment, siphoning the warmth and delectable passion that was equally enchanting the both of them as he lowered himself back down again. A pair of fingers on Erik's two hands gripped tightly on Charles' ass as they settled themselves at his willful opening. Waiting. The god of metal and magnetism was brought to his knees by this broken mind-bending genius and he wouldn't have wished for a greater miracle.

 _You know I've always lov...ed you, Charles.  
Yes, I know.  
I'm going to take you now. Come with me, stay here with me now. Feel me as I fill you._

Charles' eyes were locked downward, the pain of his bound wrists and chest no longer of concern. The blood he had lost was nothing compared to the dizzying tailspin Erik was putting him through, He realized then that he was both grateful and amazed at how this night had begun and was seemingly ending. "Please...please _now, please_." Charles begged. Again.

Erik looked up as he settled his cock at Charles' slick hole and bit nervously on his bottom lip. It had been so incredibly long - too incredibly long - and he was fearful of hurting his friend. Again.

The air was gone. The light of the moon was now blinding. The bars against Charles' back were boring thin ridges against his heated skin. Even the tiniest particles of dust and remains of the day had resigned themselves as lesser importance than this aching moment.

Erik pushed his hips up and felt his cock breach the surface, felt the fight of Charles' body as it sought to reject him. _No, no, you will have me._ Erik's mind battled against Charles' unfeeling lower half, and he nearly collapsed from the pleasure it brought him. Charles felt himself _through_ Erik, and as Erik pushed himself deeper in, colliding with walls that were too tight, too wet and too foreign, his head fell back against the iron posts. His passions too great, Charles banged his skull a few times and rode the sensory assault as it shocked through his flaming heart. Release.

Slow, slow, too slow. It was Erik's way of protecting Charles from any more harm, but the fury that was building within the telepath was frightening. "Erik, fuck me hard. Make me cry, cry _out for you_ , cry because...oh god...cry because _I've_...I've missed... _this_...you.." Erik looked up and smiled, the shine of his white teeth piercing through the dim lighting. He took that opportune moment and lifted their bodies up, higher so that he was kneeling with Xavier's heavy legs resting on the top of his own ass. They were locked together at the ankles and it was deadened weight unlike any other, but he knew what needed be done.

Ripping a bar from the base of the bedroom set, Erik wound it tightly around Charles' ankles, unafraid of hurting him physically this time. There was no time or justified reasoning for that. It kept the man in firm position, where neither would need to pay much attention to anything other than their violent, _affectionate_ affair.

Erik, hands now free entirely to do as they pleased, held onto his friends hips and pivoted Charles' waist towards his groin. _Oh bleeding Christ_. Charles had moved onto mentally transmitted cries of ecstasy as his brain was muddled with incredulity and an awareness he had missed for twelve devilishly long months. Erik licked at the nape of Charles' neck, biting the flesh at the corner of Xavier's exquisitely defined jawline. He pumped himself into Charles, fast, fast, his body aching to feel Charles' orgasm rip through them.

Charles' head fell forward onto Erik's as their connection grew brighter, as if a light bulb we on the cusp of burning out. Yet their embers burned anew for one another, and this was the start of something that would compliment their fateful journey as brothers, partners, lovers and friends. Somehow they both had known that neither would resist this urgency, this ultimate conquest that no other could fulfill.

"Erik...I...am I going to come soon?...my stomach is tightening...my hands...tingling...eyes...oh _hell_..." Erik felt a pang of sadness for Charles but negated it and went on, moving his cock in and out, in and out in a pattern of both lust and love. He was fucking Charles, yes, but Erik was also making love to a man he felt more for than any other thing on this great big rock.

Erik pushed up and held himself there for an impossible moment. He felt the head of his cock hit directly on the spot that he knew would drive Charles void of any inhibitions, and took the time to prepare them both - by silencing one another through a kiss. Deep, passionate, loving, honest, sorrowful, painful, longing, needing, wanting kiss. His lips crushed Charles' as he moved out and slammed his throbbing member back onto that same spot, feeling his own climax near surfacing.

"Ohhh my...bleeding _FUcking_... god...ERIK...stars...I see... _stars_..." Charles mumbled into Erik's mouth, his entire body tensing, bound arms going rigid, hands clasping onto the metal that dug deeper still. Charles went numb and then felt _everything_. He felt his legs shock alive from the orgasm as it tore his body in two. He felt the pain in his wrists but _begged_ for more. He felt the ache in the center of his torso where the metal held against him but he wanted _more more more_. Charles mouth was covered by Erik's own whispering lips, and then he experienced the explosive heat as Erik came inside of him. As if lightning had struck him from the ground up, igniting his body from the inside out.

The exquisite cry. The moan that escaped Erik's mouth and was breathed into Charles' became a memory that he would take with him forever. It was...

"Love, Charles, _love_." Erik answered, his body shaking as if he had went through the toughest of the planet's northernmost storms. He watched Charles settle, and rested his forehead against his.

They remained like that for some time, no words, no movements, no internal thoughts broadcasted.

Only until Charles nipped at Erik's ear did they both realize how bad the pain would be in Charles' upper body once released from Erik's sexual bindings. "I've got you," Lehnsherr spoke, pulling himself out of Charles and standing tall in front of him. Erik placed both of his arms under the shoulders of Charles and joined his hands behind his back for extra support. He kissed the telepath's sweaty hair, breathing him in, savoring this perfection.

"You're much more in tune with your emotions than I previously remembered, my friend." Charles was being playful, his mind very much exhausted from the demands he had just placed on it, but it was refreshing, hearing Erik - seeing Erik - so attentive to his needs.

The metal unwound itself slowly, pulling away from the cracked, broken skin as gently as Erik could muster but the dried blood had already coated itself around the railings. As the iron moved from Xavier's skin, chest and wrists - feet having already been released moments after their unified climaxes - the wounds reopened, dripping an entirely new wave of reddened streaks down Charles' body.

 _Wince._

"I'm terribly sorry, Charles. I hadn't intended them to remain in place the entire time..." Erik's voice drifted as Charles fell into Erik, weakened and in a new realm of old pain. "...but you looked delectable strung up and... _open_ to me..." Lehnsherr finished, his eyebrow raising as the compliment helped ease Charles.

"It's quite alright, Erik. I suspect this is the price one might have to pay so that they may _feel_ whole again." Simple, exquisite. Erik pondered that sentence and nearly doubled over with emotion. Charles would take his pain to feel Erik's pleasure.

He laid Charles down on the mattress - in need of new sheets, no doubt - and moved him into a more comfortable position against the throngs of pillows that surrounded them.

"Perhaps I should go retrieve some wet towels and bandages. Tend to _those_ , properly," Erik said, pointing at the freshly, still-bleeding wounds that riddled Xavier's spent body.

"Perhaps. But do please put a pair of slacks on, as you may frighten anyone in passing. You are, after all, _Magneto_ now." Charles' eyes were fading, his arms nearly as immobile as his legs, and it was then Erik felt the depths of his exile. He wanted to stay here, return and sleep each night beside this wondrous man, but knew it wasn't to be. Knew he had a purpose outside of these protective walls that Charles would fight so hard to build.

He stood, slipping on the same pajama bottoms that Charles had been wearing earlier and made his way into the bathroom - the adjoining bathroom - and smiled warmly to himself.

"Your thoughts are utterly beautiful now, Erik. Look, there you stand, in my home, in my room, with me. And yet you're not _with_ me, in my home or in my room anymore. But there you are, and you're... _content_ , aren't you?" It was the longest thing Charles had said to him since he had come here tonight.

"I'm content, my friend, because of you. I stand _here_ , because of you." Erik nodded as he held onto the doorknob and smirked back at Xavier, his comment well received and appreciated, of that he was sure.

He retrieved the much needed first aide supplies and a single glass of water. Making his way back into Charles' room, he found him soundlessly asleep, mind resting and switched off. Well, as off as off could be for a telepathic god like Charles Xavier.

Erik went about cleaning the wounds on his friends body, attentively, effortlessly, and laid beside him once he had finished doing so. He would remain here through the night, see Charles' face in the morning, but by early afternoon, the helmet would be draped over his head, the contentedness vanished, the wholeness utterly gone.

Erik kissed Charles for a long moment, the sleeping man returning his affections even in unconsciousness and it was then Erik properly calmed himself - his mind - for the evening.

He was forgiven.

"Goodnight, Charles."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction posted on AO3, and being among such talented writers, I hope I am able to do myself some justice! Comments of encouragement, critiquing and general ramblings are humbly accepted – and very appreciated! I only write to be heard, as most of you understand, and will continue if the getting is good. But enough about me. . .


End file.
